At night, I will dream of you
by Yuleo
Summary: Rappelle toi de la vraie histoire. Ouvre les yeux sur la réalité. Ne nous oublie pas.


Salutation !

Ça fait plusieurs mois que je bosse sur cet OS et j'ai enfin réussi à le finir ! Quelle fierté !

Oui, le titre est inspiré de "At dusk, I will think of you" soit une OST de KH mais aussi une fanfic de _Yunaeris_. C'est en la lisant que j'ai eu l'idée d'ailleurs. Donc merci à elle !

Je me suis beaucoup questionné.e sur Lea avec _Leptitloir_ et, au final, cet OS est une hypothèse, **mon** hypothèse. Vous comprendrez en lisant.

Voilà, je vous abandonne non sans remercier _Ima Nonyme_ et mon loir pour leur aide sur certaines hésitations (love love)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **At night, I will dream of you**

Rappelle toi rappelle toi.

Rappelle toi de l'ombre du soleil qui se mélangeait au rouge et au jaune. Des rires enfantins qui résonnaient dans la nuit. Des yeux bleus comme la mer que nous n'avions pas vu.

Rappelle toi du visage encapuchonné et invisible pour ceux qui n'y croyaient pas. Du plan caché et du marionnettiste aux cheveux blancs. Des secrets beaucoup trop lourds que tu ne portais pas seul.

Rappelle toi des jeux de cache-cache, du chat et de la souris. De l'innocence palpable qu'on voulait préserver à tout prix. Des engrenages qui n'arrivaient plus à tourner et du monde qui s'écroulait.

Rappelle toi que le crépuscule créait une faille dans notre quotidien, une bulle rien qu'à nous. Que nos cœurs n'existaient pas sauf à ce moment là. Que les plans de l'Organisation ont envahi ce lieu sacré sans réussir à lui enlever sa magie.

Rappelle toi de la vraie histoire. De celle qui a été effacée. De moi.

Nous étions trois.

* * *

On se souvient d'une histoire, celle d'une organisation aux membres mystérieux qui furent éliminés. Mais les détails ont été oubliés.

 _Écoute, souffle le vent, écoute l'histoire des silhouettes en noires mystérieuses, celle des trois encapuchonnés qui cherchaient à exister en brisant les fils de leurs destins. Écoute, murmure-t-il, écoute._

En haut de l'horloge, au-dessus de tout ce qui les liait au réel, ils rêvaient de cœurs qui battaient déjà dans leur poitrine. Ils parlaient d'un "après" promis, d'une liberté totale, d'une existence parfaite. Tout en haut du monde, ils ne savaient pas qu'on leur mentait.

 _Je vais te raconter, caresse le vent de sa voix suave, je vais te dire ce qui leur est arrivé._

Les ombres du crépuscules qui tentaient si fort d'exister et qui ont été anéanti par l'ignorance. On leur avait promis monts et merveilles pour ne leur laisser que le vide et le froid. Des êtres si désespérés qu'ils s'étaient laissés manipuler. Des êtres qui n'auraient pas dû exister.

 _En bas de l'horloge, la marionnette s'est éteinte dans les bras de celui qui l'a tué. Elle a formulé le vœu de le sauver, de tous les sauver. Elle aimait ses amis, chante les branches, elle aimait le duo orange._

Il y avait l'être de feu aux yeux nucléaires, qui ne savait pas pourquoi sa poitrine bourdonnait lorsqu'il était avec eux, et qui rêvait d'une glace éternelle. Il y avait l'ange au regard innocent, qui se demandait à quoi ressemblait la mer et qui ne comprenait pas que le monde soit si peu compréhensible. Et il y avait la noiraude au visage trop couvert, qu'il fallait croire pour pour la laisser exister et qui voulait juste une place à elle.

 _Il voulait se battre et lutter cet autre héro ; chantonne le vent dans les vagues. Il voulait exister tout autant que les autres. A la fin, il n'était que colère car tout avait brûlé à cause de lui, de son ignorance, de son innocence. Il voulait tenir sa promesse avant de l'oublier, bruisse les vagues, mais il n'a pas pu._

Un trio qui ne cherchait qu'à atteindre le peu de bonheur que cette vie pouvait leur apporter. Des amis qui s'étaient entre-déchirés à cause des plans de certains plus ambitieux, plus destructeurs. Ils avaient voulu s'échapper de tout ça, mais n'avaient réussi qu'à accélérer le décompte des jours.

 _Le tatoué voulait y croire, même lorsqu'il était trop tard. De son caractère flegmatique, il ne restait qu'une pointe de répartie. Il aurait tout donné pour le.s sauver, prêt à brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer. Prêt à donner sa vie, bouillonne les courants d'air, prêt à tout._

La mort, ou plutôt le néant pour la première qui n'était qu'un vide rempli de souvenirs, avant d'être oubliée à son tour. Redevenir entier pour le deuxième, soit se fondre dans l'autre sans moyen d'en ressortir, sans pouvoir vivre à nouveau. Le troisième s'était consumé jusqu'au bout, en sauvant ce garçon qui lui rappelait son meilleur ami.

 _Ils voulaient tellement y croire, se dire que leurs vies étaient possibles, souffle tristement la brise, ils se disaient qu'un jour ils auraient un cœur. Mais tout a disparu avant même que quelque chose ne soit construit, expire le vent._

* * *

Ouvre les yeux.

Ouvre les yeux sur les plans d'un supérieur et de son assistant : l'idée de créer leur propre élu et de l'utiliser à leurs fins. Remplir une poupée d'informations pour pouvoir la manipuler à sa guise. Et l'utiliser pour assouvir leurs desseins.

Ouvre les yeux sur les origines du soleil et de son ombre. L'un le vrai, l'autre la création. L'un des deux devait survivre, mais impossible de subsister ensemble. Il fallait choisir lequel, ou plutôt garder le survivant.

Ouvre les yeux sur les reflets aveuglants de la cité blanche. Sur son vide qui nous consumait de l'intérieur, avec ses chambres sans effets personnels et ses fenêtres trop grandes. Cet énorme cœur planait au dessus de nous, source d'espoir et de lumière. Source de manipulation.

Ouvre les yeux sur tout ce que tu ne désirais pas comprendre. Sur tout ce qui est arrivé sans que nous ne puissions rien stopper. Sur nos vies qui n'auraient pas dû exister.

Ouvre les yeux sur la réalité.

Nous n'existons plus.

* * *

 _Une autre vie, chante les fleurs, une autre vie est possible. Se retrouver dans l'autre, son moi original. Exister en n'étant pas soi mais exister quand même, murmurent les pétales.  
_

Et si l'enfer existait vraiment  
Il refuserait nos actes déments

 _Ce n'est pas toi et il n'est pas lui, chantent les étoiles, ils ne sont pas vous, vous êtes cachés au fond d'eux. A subsister, pleurent-elles, à tenir bon pour pouvoir vous retrouver. Comme promis, disent leurs sanglots.  
_

Et si le ciel n'existait pas  
Il serait créer juste pour toi

 _Sauvez-vous, hurle la tempête, sauvez-vous de vous même. La haine, la colère, le désespoir, la tristesse, l'envie ; ne laissez pas ces sentiments vous détruire, rugit-t-elle. Ne vous laissez pas consumer._

Et si, après la mort, tu ne renais pas  
Alors je te trouverai une autre fois

 _Vivez, soufflent les nuages, vivez encore. Essayez encore. Peut-être qu'un jour ; peut-être, murmurent-ils en glissant.  
_

Là  
Où nous avons tenté d'exister  
Là  
Où nos vies se sont séparées  
Là  
Où cette amitié s'est créée  
Là  
Je t'attendrai

* * *

Lea se réveille en sursaut. Il a l'impression de sortir d'un très mauvais rêve, le genre dont on ne se souvient pas mais qu'on sent important. Ses vêtements lui collent à la peau, il est trempé. Sur son visage aussi, l'eau coule. Des larmes glissent sur ses joues sans qu'il n'en comprenne l'origine. Il essaie tant bien que mal de rassembler les fragments de souvenirs qui lui trottent encore dans la tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était, qu'est-ce que c'était, qu'est-ce que c'était? Il y avait des gosses, plusieurs, ou un seul en fait. Aux visages brisés, aux regards vides et résignés. Des sacrifiés. Qui sont ils, qui sont ils, qui sont ils?

Lea passe une main sur son visage, pour essuyer la sueur et les larmes. C'est vague, très vague. Comme quelque chose de lointain. Net et flou. Sucré et salé à la fois.

Il sait qu'il y a une époque qui a été effacée de sa mémoire. Les similis, l'Organisation XIII, Kingdom Hearts. On lui a raconté Axel. Un lui pas vraiment lui. Il sait qu'à son réveil, il croyait avoir des tatouages sur les joues, mais il n'y avait rien. Il sait qu'il est mort pour devenir sans-cœur et redevenir entier des années après. Il se souvient de l'explosion, d'une douleur, d'Isa, et puis plus rien. Avant de rouvrir les yeux et de comprendre qu'il était redevenu lui-même. Mais sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il y avait "avant".

On lui a dit Kairi, Sora, Marluxia, Xemnas, Saix, Organisation XIII. Roxas. Crime, enlèvement, manipulation, aussi. Mais ça ne lui rappelle rien. Rien de conscient en tout cas. Rien qui lui agite le cœur, comme si ça n'était pas réel.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi?

Il y a des éclats, blonds et bleus. Des morceaux de visage, des lieux sans contours fixes. Un ciel à moitié bleu, à moitié noir et à moitié rouge. Ou les trois en même temps. Et puis une tour sans fin, avec un carillon assourdissant et un cœur tout en haut. Rien de tout cela n'a de sens.

Lea se lève et sort de sa chambre. Une douche, il a besoin d'une douche. Et de boire aussi. Et de pleurer. Beaucoup pleurer. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ça déborde ni ce qui déborde. Mais voilà, il faut que ça sorte. Et mieux vaut que ce soit tout en même temps, pour être libéré après.

Mais libéré de quoi, de quoi, de quoi, de quoi, de quoi, de quoi? _Une promesse_

Ou plutôt de qui? _Eux/lui/elle_

* * *

Rappelle toi de cette promesse que tu nous as faite  
Ouvre les yeux sur ce qui t'étais si cher et important  
Je t'en supplie, ne nous range pas dans un coin de ta tête  
N'oublie pas, n'oublie pas cet autre toi, cette vie d'avant


End file.
